A Love Story
by Unaccepted Joker
Summary: Lucy's now a princess, Natsu's a servant, Gray & Loki are Lucy's fiances! Lucy's forced to marry one of the fiances within one month, but can Natsu handle it when his precious beloved Lucy is going get taken away?
1. The Meeting

A/N: Well... this is an odd story... hope you like it... I'll update every three days. I was hoping that it would have 16 chapters at most. So yea... BTW, this story is umm... like a faity tale for kids... you know... a fun romatic little story for kids... so yea... I hope you enjoy!~ R&R

DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL! OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA!

_**NEWS! REPAYMENT WON'T BE UPDATED FOR A WHILE! SORRY! **_If you don't know it... you're seriously missing out on some awesome stuff. Futher info will be posted on my profile.

Summary: Lucy's now a princess, Natsu's a servant, Gray & Loki are Lucy's fiances! Lucy's forced to marry one of the fiances within one month, but can Natsu handle it when his precious beloved Lucy is going get taken away? How will he handle such a forbidden relationship of princess and servant?

* * *

><p><span>A Love Story<span>

Once a upon a time, there was a beautiful princess who ruled over the country. She was indeed rich, powerful, and intellectual, not to mention kind. Also, she was known throughout the whole country, Fiore, and had a strict father. This certain princess, who is may known as the perfect human being, was named 'Lucy Heartfillia.' The Heartfillia family was in charge of the Love & Lucky hotel, which was quite succesful.

But all of a sudden, Princess Lucy was called upon her father. Her father informed Lucy that it was time to get married and have children, but Princess Lucy didn't want to get married to a person she barely even knows. Yet, the strict father insisted his daughter so that she can give birth to an heir. The next head of the family would have to take over the company, and be successful. The king and the princess fought and fought until...

"I'm sorry Lucy, you would just have to put up with it. I have already decided the candidates of your future finances. End of discussion." demanded her father.

"But-" Lucy hesitated, but suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." ordered the king. Then a rose-haired servant came in through the door.

"Your tea sir." said Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

><p>Natsu Dragneel was a poor fire mage, who can barely pay for his own food, and water. He lives deep inside the Heartfillia manor. Natsu was also a secret mage from the powerful guild 'Fairy Tail' and does missions only during the night time; the reason for this is currently unknown. He also is in love with Lucy Heartfilia; I mean... she's beautiful, intelligent, and rich. Who <strong><em><span>doesn't <span>_**want her?

* * *

><p>"Put somewhere on my desk." said the busy king who just went back doing paperwork. Natsu put the cup of tea on his desk, and when he was just about to turn to the door he asked,<p>

"Princess Lucy, do you want anything?"

"I'm fine, but thank you." Lucy smiled, and Natsu felt like he died and went to heaven. The moment Natsu found out it was just his imagination, he left the room.

_'She's so cute.'_ Natsu blushed bright red and dropped his knees to the floor. Then he got up and did what a servant would usually do. Then while walking he bumped into someone on the shoulder and fell to the ground.

"Hey! Get up! Apoligize right now!" yelled a well-dressed squinty-eyed man.

"Huh? Oh I'm very sorry." Natsu bowed and apoligized.

"Aw, come on don't be hard on the pooy guy." smiled an orange-headed man with glasses.

"You're too nice, Loki." scowled the squinty-eyes man.

"And you're too mean, Gray." Loki said calmly as both men walked down the hall towards the king and the princess.

'What jerk.' thought Natsu as he dusted his pants and continued walking. 'I really hope that those two aren't Lucy's finances... or at least not the one called Gray.'

Both men walked down the long refined hall, trying to find their destination.

"Jeez, what's up with the place. My castle isn't even close to being this big." complained Gray.

'I'll say." agreed Loki. Then they reached a massive white door with gold carvings.

"This must be the place." said Gray.

"Definately."

* * *

><p>Gray and Loki, both princes of faraway lands and childhood friends. Also, both princes are the official candidates of being Lucy's next husband. They are also physically powerful, for Gray is an excelled ice mage, while Loki can cast unique spells no human can do, quite unique if I say so myself. Gray, Loki, and Lucy all have the same amount of royal status, and power.<p>

* * *

><p>Anyhow, both knocked on the heavy door and was called to come in.<p>

"Ah! It's you two!" said the king with pleasure. "I welcome you to our manor. I hope you enjoy to your heart's content."

Then Princess Lucy stepped in and smiled. "Welcome. I'm Princess Lucy, nice to meet you."

Both men could only blush and stare at the lovely princess, who could may become their wife.

"Hello." Gray and Loki bowed.

_'I want her.'_ thought Gray and Loki in unison.

"Lucy." said the king, "These two are your official candidates for your future husband."

Lucy was wide-eyed, she didn't want to be rude and reject them both all of a sudden by saying she didn't want to get married. But what did she know about them, she'd would first have to know them both and choose at least one of them. Little did she know, the person she'll choose would be an entirely different stature.

-Night Time-

_'Yet the day passed so quickly...' _Lucy sighed in exhaustion. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." said Lucy while regaining her posture.

"Sorry to bother you." said Natsu as he peaked through the open door.

"Oh, Natsu was it?"

"Uh, yea."

"Then, Natsu. I have a request."

"Yes, of course. What is it?"

"Well, I some problems and I really need to discuss it with someone...so... will you hear me out?" asked Princess Lucy.

"Sure. I mean, I mean of course." panicked Natsu.

"No, no, it's alright. I actually want you to talk normally with me. Okay?"

"Sure, why not? You seem like a fun girl." grinned Natsu. Princess Lucy blushed as she saw the most wonderful smile ever. No one has ever want to make her smile by just smiling, except for her mother. Natsu soon grabbed a chair and sat down.

"So? What's the problem?"

"Umm... Right now, I'm sure you heard but, my father is forcing me to get married and have children. I don't want to get married to someone I barely know, and I barely love."

"To tell you the truth, I really don't understand, but I **do **know what you got to do: tell your dad."

"How? He's strict and never listens to me." Princess Lucy's beautiful face turned sorrowful. Natsu felt a little guilty.

"You have a balcony around here?" asked Natsu looking around.

"Yea, right over there. Why?"

"Follow me." Natsu walked over to the balcony and opened it wide open. Lucy followed and walked over where Natsu was.

"It's beautiful." said Lucy. Right now outside Lucy's balcony was a night sky full of bright stars, and the town was filled with wonderful lights.

"Ain't it?" Natsu grinned at Lucy. "I found this out when I went up on the roof secretly. You should go up with me sometimes."

"Yea I should." Princess Lucy replied. "Also, where do you live?"

"Here in the manor, up on the attic." Natsu pointed up on the ceiling.

"Oh, I never noticed now that I think about it."

"Well, I do wake up around 5 in the morning to get ready, and stuff."

"5?"

"Yup."

"I usually wake up at 8 sharp!" said Lucy who was now amazed. Natsu giggled.

"What is it?" asked Lucy.

"You can make funny faces. You see, everyone here in Fiore thinks you're beautiful, intelligent, and so... refined. I'm pretty amazed that...umm.. you can be amazed...hmmm... I don't think that makes sense."

"You mean you're amazed that I can be amazed of other things."

"Yea that! Wow, you are smart!" Natsu put his elbow on the hand rail and put his head on his hand, and smiled at Lucy. Lucy blushed and unconsciously leaned closer, slowly closing her eyes but then someone knocked on the door.

"Lucy. It's your father. I have something to talk to you."

"Okay father." said Lucy. "Natsu you have to hide here. Make sure not to make any noise."

"Umm... o-o-okay?" said Natsu. _'S-S-She was going to kiss me. She was actually tried to kiss ME! Today's the most happiest day ever~'_

While Natsu daydreamed and drooled over the thought that Lucy tried to kiss him, Lucy was regaining her composure and said in a very sweet voice,

"Come in father."

"Ah, Lucy. I need to tell you something."

"Yes, what is it father?"

"About your fiances... I decided that you'll get married within the month."

"A month!"

"That's right."

"That's too soon!"

"Most people get at least 3 months."

"Well, my decision is final. Good night." Lucy's father closed the door behind him leaving Lucy with tears in her eyes.

Meanwhile, Natsu finally snapped out of it and entered Lucy's room.

"Hi Lucy!" Natsu said bursting in, but then seeing Lucy crying.

"What's wrong? Did I do something? Or was it your father? Come on, smile!"

"My father..." said Lucy trying to explained the situation.

"Your father what?"

"My father said to choose a fiance within a month."

Natsu became wide-eyed. _'A month? Lucy's going to get married within a month? Lucy's going to be taken away from me within a month? I absolutely cannot let that happen. Okay, I'll try to spend every moment within the month to get close to her.'_

"Lucy."

"Yea."

"Before you know, you get married to some guy you don't know or love, let's have lot's and lot's of fun!"

"Really?~" asked Lucy with gleaming eyes.

"Yup! Anything you want!"

"Okay! It's a promise."

"Anyways, starting tomorrow, we're going to do anything that you want. So you better get some sleep." said Natsu.

"Right."

That night, Natsu tucked Lucy in, and he as well went back to bed. Also on that same night, both Natsu and Lucy smiled in their sleep.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

><p>AN: Well... I think you'll like this story. So yea... going to take a little nap. Bye.


	2. Getting Closer

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I became sick with stomach flu... but here's the next chapter.

DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL AIN'T MINE! IT'S HIRO MASHIMA'S!

* * *

><p><span>A Love Story Chapter 2: Getting Closer<span>

-The Next Morning-

Princess Lucy wakes up on her lovely king-sized bed with a miraculous feeling. I mean the feeling of meeting someone who can make her feel like she's an ordinary person, is... extraordinary.

This morning Lucy does her usual morning where her maid wakes her up, help her get dressed, and go downstairs for breakfast. When she reached the dining table saw Natsu and smiled, and Natsu smiled back. Lucy then sat down and ate and would hear her father reading the news.

"Lucy, it seems that there's a powerful fire mage that's wreaking havoc in town. Don't go outside."

"Yes father."

"It also seems that this fire mage is part of the guild 'Fairy Tail.' That guild is such a nuisance everywhere." Natsu flinched with disguist for the old man.

"..."

"And apparently that this 'fire mage' is a mysterious man who only wreaks havoc at night, but disappears in the day."

"...Really?" Lucy said with no interest or what-so-ever. Then Lucy soon finished her breakfast, and went upstairs to study.

-A Few Hours Later-

Lucy's tutor finally left, and Natsu came rolling in with Lucy's tea.

"Finally!" Lucy giggled with happiness. Nothing can ever bring her down when she's with Natsu.

"Hey! You want to go somewhere today?" asked Natsu, wagging his tail (if he had one, of course.)

"I can't. Did you hear what father said: Don't go outside." said Lucy with a gruffy voice to imitate her father.

"Aw, don't worry. He also said that the fire mage doesn't come outside during the day." replied Natsu.

"That's true."

"And aren't you **_always_** stuck here in the manor?"

"Yea..."

"Yet, when you go outside, it's your backyard, and your backyard has absolutely_** no one**_."

"Yeah! I actually **_want_** to go outside."

"That's good."

"But... My father won't let me. He thinks its **_dangerous_**."

"And that's why we're sneaking out." Natsu smiled in which Lucy thought it was pretty cute.

"Sneaking... out?"

"Yea."

"I've never done that before." Lucy said worriedly.

"Well, it's kind of fun. Going somewhere when nobody knows but yourself."

"I'll take that into consideration." said Lucy.

"But... what if I stand out. You know, girls out there are..."

"They're..."

"What are girls actually like outside?"

"You don't know?"

"No. What about you? You should know right?"

"Well~" said Natsu in a high pitched voice. "I've never... actually noticed what a girl's wearing."

"Oh. I guess that's normal... I mean, a guy shouldn't notice what a girl is wearing... unless he likes her."said Lucy in a quiet voice, realizing in what she had just said.

"Yea. Actually, I do like this one girl." said Natsu smiling and blushing. Lucy then suddenly felt she was just stabbed in her heart.

_'Huh? That's weird... I'm sure that I felt something...' _Lucy wondered.

"You okay?" asked Natsu worriedly, with just a hint of precaution.

"I'm fine."

"So... Are you going to sneak out? Or... you can just stay here."

"I'll sneak out, but you have to come with me."

"Of course, my princess." said Natsu as he bowed down on his knee, taking Lucy's hand, and kissing it. Lucy smiled whole-heartly.

* * *

><p>-A Few Minutes Later-<p>

"Come on, Luce."

"Luce?"

"A nickname."

"Oh. I've never had a nickname before."

"Well, now you do."

Right now, Lucy & Natsu are in a middle of sneaking out succesfully. They both made past her guards by making Lucy & Natsu put different clothing on. Natsu was wearing plain navy long-sleaved shirt with black baggy pants and black sneakers, while Lucy was wearing a plain white shirt with a thin summer scarf, blue skinny jeans, and a pair of plaid with black & white colour sneakers.

Natsu looked around if any guards are in there way, and Lucy watched out for his back.

"No one. You?" asked Natsu while he looked side to side.

"Nothing. Let's go." replied Lucy precautiously. The two tip-toed down the hall and ran for the door, not knowing a certain pair of eyes were watching them.

"We're finally out." Lucy said as she inhaled and exhaled repeatedly.

"Come on Luce. Let's go where ever you want to go."

"Okay! Let's go to the market! I've never been there since my maids do it for me."

"Sure!"

And so, both Natsu and Lucy walked to the market without a care in the world. Then, all of a sudden...

"Natsu?" Natsu & Lucy turned around.

"Natsu! It is you." smiled Lisanna.

"Lisanna! Hi. It's great to meet you again." replied Natsu. Lucy watched as Natsu and Lisanna hit it off. She felt... distanced even though she's standing beside him.

"Oh? And who's this?"

"I'm Lucy." Lucy smiled at Lisanna.

"Hi! I'm Lisanna. Are you Natsu's girlfriend?"

"Huh? No! We're just friends..." Lucy blushed and looked down in embarassment. Just thinking about being Natsu's girlfriend makes her heart skip a beat.

"So~ It's okay if I be Natsu's girlfriend?" asked Lisanna deviously. Lucy just stood there helplessly thinking what to do.

_'Lisanna? Natsu? His girlfriend? I want them to be happy, but... why do I feel a sharp stab in my heart?' _Lucy wondered to her heart's content.

"Lucy!"

"What? Oh. My answer is..."

"You don't have to answer." Lisanna smiled peacefully.

"Okay, good. For a second there, you scared me."

"I scared you? Why?"

_'I can't tell her that my answer was a no...' _Lucy thought her answer throughly. "... No reason."

"Okay. Anyways Natsu, did you complete your mission last night?" Lisanna asked.

"What mission?" asked Lucy. Both girls looked at Natsu, waiting for him to answer.

"We have to go!" Natsu blurted it out.

"Oh yea! We have to go the market!" said Lucy remembering. "Bye Lisanna!"

Lucy grabbed Natsu and dragged him down to the market.

"Look Natsu!" said Lucy happily. She couldn't be any happier than she already was. The first time being in a market can be exciting, I mean the rush of the people walking by,fresh fruits and vegatables on shelves, and tasty-looking snacks waiting to be bought and eaten.

Soon another person yelled out Natsu.

"Natsu! Hi, how've you been?" asked Mirajane. "I've only see you at night when you come to do mission."

"Mission?" Natsu didn't notice Lucy was standing beside him the whole time.

"Nothing!" Natsu yelled then he grabbed Lucy's and ran.

"What an odd couple. She must be Natsu's girlfriend." Mirajane smiled then walked away.

"Natsu!~ You know, people kept saying mission around you. It's weird."

"I know, I know. Sorry."

"Oh yea. We have to go back home. My father will get suspicious if his servant and only daughter went missing."

"Yea, I guess you're right. Let's go."

Natsu & Lucy jogged back home since Lucy was quite worried-sick, but going back into her room took quite some time. After all, they did change their clothing, sneaked past her guards, and ran out the manor.

"I'm tired." said Lucy. Both Natsu & Lucy had finally returned the way they left, both in proper clothing and in Lucy's bedroom.

"Well, I should leave to do the rest of my boring work." Lucy giggled for the poor boy.

"I should study and work." said Lucy who was giggling but then frowned unpleasurably. Both people sighed in despair.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

><p>AN: Finally the 2nd chapter is up! Anyways... hi :) Okay... bye :( And remember to R & R~


	3. Freedom

DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL AIN'T MINE! IT'S HIRO MASHIMA'S! (- He's my new god XD I'm actually pretty serious... T_T)

* * *

><p><span>A Love Story Chapter 3: Freedom<span>

"Let's go outside Luce~" Natsu whined with anxiety.

"No! I have to stay and work!" Lucy protested angrily.

As you can see, it's just a regular morning for the anxious Natsu, and the commited Lucy. Right now I'm pretty sure you can tell that Natsu and Lucy are debating if they should go outside. Although they have sucessfully escaped last time, Lucy worries if they'll be able to escape this time. For Lucy, it's always '_you can't be always 100% sure.' _In other words, Lucy is an absolute worry-wart.

_'If Lucy refuses, then I won't be able to spend any moments together. I only have limited number of days before Lucy hav to get married!' _Natsu panicked with maxium anxiety.

"You gotta have some fresh air!" persauded Natsu. He'll do anything to bering Lucy outside to make memories with her.

"Natsu~"

"But Lucy, I have somewhere to take you this time. Last time we didn't have enough time thanks to your worrying." Natsu doesn't give up, to him, the words _'giving-up'_ doesn't exist in his dictionary. So, Natsu keeps on persisting with all his might.

"Luce!" Natsu said sharply.

Lucy thought about it for a while, then agreed with Natsu, without knowing his truw intentions. Natsu was right, going outside for some fresh air is good for the human body.

"Fine." Lucy finally gave up.

_'Yes. She finally agreed, now to spend time with Luce!' _Natsu did a mental cheer awkwardly.

* * *

><p>So they're outside walking peacefully side-by-side, but then...<p>

"Come on Natsu!~ It's taking forever! My feet are killing me~" Lucy complained whole-heartedly until her own voice hurted.

"It's just up this way." Natsu pointed up the large hill.

Natsu & Lucy ran up the grassy steep hill together.

"It's beautiful." She said under her breath.

It was indeed beautiful with long grass swaying, a light breeze hitting her, fluffy white clouds floating across the endless skies with a small playground as the scenery at the foot of the hill.

"This is my favorite place." Natsu said as he exhaled and inhaled the nature's scent.

"I think I know why." Lucy's eyes glimmered as she looked across the place. "It kind of feels like you're on top of the world."

"Yea, I know!" Natsu grinned happily at Lucy's comment.

_'Natsu may seem like a immature kid, but... he has his moments.' _Lucy thought as she scanned aross the scenery.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

><p>AN: A bit short and a bit late, I know... sorry... :( Don't hate me! I'm just one person! Teehee, just wanted a dramatic scene. :P Okay bye, oh and REVIEW! PLEASE!


	4. Teaching a Lesson

A/N: Well... hi... I know I'm late and all but, from now on this story probably will be late all the time. But who knows?

DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL! HIRO MASHIMA'S!

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS CONFUSING AND POINTLESS! PLEASE BE CAREFUL!

* * *

><p><span>A Love Story Chapter 4: Teaching a Lesson<span>

The next day after Natsu and Lucy sneaked outside, Gray and Loki was up to something... suspicious.

When Lucy woke up from her bed, she felt fresh and not stressed-out like she was before. She had always felt this way ever since she had contact with Natsu, perhaps maybe she's falling for him? Who knows.

Then Lucy went downstairs after getting dressed, and... didn't see Natsu.

_'Where is he?' _Lucy thought as she looked across the room. _'He isn't here.'_

"Lucy." Her father said sternly. He was always such a stiff man.

"Y-Yes, w-what is it father?" Lucy asked.

"What's wrong? You seem out of it lately."

"Sorry, father."

The room went quiet with an uncomfortable silent. Until they heard a vague thud on the ceiling.

Lucy tipped her forehead slightly up, to see what's going on. Apparently her father didn't hear it, probably because it was due to age, or maybe it was because it wasn't any of his business.

_'Maybe it was something falling?' _Lucy thought as she continued her lovely 5-star breakfast.

* * *

><p>Are you wondering what made that thud? Well, it wasn't something falling like Lucy predicted, instead it was some<em>one<em>. And that someone was...

"...Ugh."

**Natsu... and some mysterious pair of men-in-black. They're most likely thugs that were hired by someone who...**

"This is what you get for sticking with Lucy."

**Doesn't want Lucy hanging out with Natsu.**

"Who are you guys?" Natsu mumbled as he wiped off blood from his lips with his hand.

"No one." The two men-in-black said, as they cracked their knuckles to punch and beat up Natsu again.

"There's at least two guys here. You aren't ghosts or anything."

"Okay, there's someone." One of the men-in-black repsonded.

"Actually it's sometwo, since there's two of you, not one."

"Shut up. And it's people when you have plurals. So stupid."One of the men-in-black replied back.

"I know right." The other man followed.

"Okay... since you taught me a lesson. I guess I'll teach you a lesson as well."

"What?" The two men questioned Natsu in unison.

"Here's the lesson you'll never forget. Never... Ever... Forget."

The men-in-black stood there frozen as they stared at Natsu, and saw a...

"**Dragon**." The two men-in-black whispered silently.

"**FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"** Natsu yelled as he breathes a long line of fire in which became a large fireball, which burned the men-in-black, making them unconscious and... still black?

Then Natsu threw tried to hide both men inside an old clost the Heartphilias don't use anymore. The closet was maybe old, but it was still strong and big, to fit two muscled men.

"Natsu?"

"Huh? Oh... it's you Luce."

"Yea, I heard a thud on the ceiling while having breakfast. I was wondering what caused it."

"I-I don't know." Natsu shrugged while shaking his head from side-to-side.

"And... this room smells like charcoal. You know, like it's burned. What happened?"

"Like I said... I don't know, but it could be dangerous let's go Luce." Natsu said hurriedly, pushing Lucy out the room, then closing the door behind him.

_'Whew, that was close.' _Natsu thought nervously.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, I know that this is a short chapter. I also know that it sucked.

Actually to tell you the truth, I wasn't planning the fourth chapter this way.

This wasn't how it was suppose to go.

Honestly, I wrote out a plan for the 16 or something chapters, and I'm not quite following it said.

Yea, I wasn't very good at plans, and schedules. That's why I was always late for class.


	5. Secret Revealed?

A/N: ...Why we just skip to the story?

* * *

><p><strong>A Love Story Chapter 5: Secret... Revealed?<strong>

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail characters are not mine, but Hiro Mashima! Story plot is mine though.**

"You're saying that you were beaten?" Gray asked angrily. He didn't expect for his top agents to be beaten by a mere _'butler'_.

"Y-yes. We're very sorry...but..."

"But what?" Gray said sharply. The two agents tensed up from the sharp tone of Gray's voice.

"Calm down, Gray."

"Tch. Loki." Loki was not as pleased as well, but not as disappointed as Gray. Loki show no expression in his face, but inside he was definitely not as please since their plan didn't work out as well.

"We need to settle down, and not get so worked up since our plan did not work. First we need to know how that butler actually defeated those two." Loki said calmly. "Well?"

The two agents stared at Loki trying not to be as scared as they are in the inside.

"U-um... Well, to be honest, that butler was definitely not a mere human." One of the agents said.

"Not a mortal indeed." The other agent said.

"How so?" Gray asked, beginning to show interest.

"He was a mage."

"He was a fire mage!" The other agent panicked.

"A fire mage, you say?" Loki asked.

"Hahahahaha! A fire mage? That dolt of a butler looked like he couldn't even touched fire, much use magic with it!"Gray laughed as if he couldn't laugh tomorrow.

_"He couldn't be the... No he couldn't be." _Loki thought.

* * *

><p>Back at Heartifilia's Mansion:<p>

Natsu was walking in the halls of the Heartfilia's mansion towards the princess' room to bring her some tea.

*knock* *knock* "Princess. Your tea arrived." Natsu stated.

"Bring it in Natsu!" Lucy replied back happily.

"P-Princess..." Natsu blushed at the fact Lucy said his name.

"Natsu, you should call me Lucy. Don't call me princess, it sounds too formal." Lucy said.

"But princ-" Natsu tried to fight back as he gave Princess Lucy her tea.

"No buts." Lucy smiled sweetly.

"Okay." Natsu grinned back. Ever since that day when Natsu brought Lucy to the outside world, they have been more closer than ever. Natsu sit back nonchantly while Lucy sipped her tea and reading her book. '_Now that I'm friends with Lucy, should I tell her... Wait. I shouldn't tell her. At least not yet...?' _Natsu thought.

"Natsu." Lucy said while interupting Natsu's thoughts.

"Hmm... Yeah?"

"Uhh... Because you're my friend, I have some things to talk about."

"Yeah sure."

"I don't know if you heard but my father wants to track down that fire mage that has been wreaking havoc out at night."

"Really?" Natsu laughed at the fact her _father _wants to capture _'him'._

"Yeah." Lucy laughed, after all it was her _father _going up against the mysterious fire mage.

* * *

><p>Natsu sighed in discontent once he left Lucy's room. <em>'Why can't I tell her?' <em>The thought just keeps ringing in his head. Who knows? Maybe she'll accept for who he is, after all... she's his friend. Right? Sure, he was a butler and she was a princess but...

*beep beep*

_'Shit.' _Natsu bit his tongue on the sound of his watch._ 'It's time to go already?'_ It was 9 in the morning and he already had a mission.

_'The missions are increasing now-a-days... What a pain.' _

"OW!"

"Huh?" Just as Natsu was thinking he stepped on Gray's foot.

"You squinty eyes! What the heck is this!" Gray shouted as he pointed to his dirty shoe.

"My apologies sir!" Natsu tried his hardest to not the punch the man, and smiled bitterly.

"Yeah you better!" Gray cried out just to be held back by Loke's tap on the shoulder.

"Let's not make a fuss about it. He could be dangerous than we want him to be." Loke smirked.

"This guy can't be _him_." Gray hinted to Loke. "He looks _waayyy_ too weak. I can beat him up in one punch!" Natsu flinched towards his comment. No way Gray could know about his identity and beat him up, right? Was he even strong in first place? He did grow up in the rich lifestyle...

"What do you mean sir? I can't be him?" Natsu smiled when he asked the question to Gray and Loke. Even he was curious to what they were talking about.

"I'm sorry, but that's confidential, unless... you _really _want to know?" Loke smiled deviously, and looked down at Natsu.

"My apologizes Master Loke and Master Gray, but I have an appointment to attend to! Hahaha!" Natsu laughed lightly. He couldn't possibly skip out the mission from the _'council'. _

"Sure, whatever." Loke pat Natsu's shoulder and left with Gray, although both were disappointed it didn't mean it was over.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

><p>AN: I was gonna make it longer, but I didn't want to. Sorry. Bye!


End file.
